1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunication. More particularly, it relates to public safety emergency services.
2. Background of Related Art
Caller location is the only data that is currently routed to emergency dispatch personnel with an emergency communications event. While caller location is sufficient to dispatch emergency responders to the site of an emergency, caller location does not help emergency responders to more effectively alleviate an emergency situation.
In a recently proposed technology, stored caller data is routed to emergency dispatch personnel with an emergency communications event. Stored caller data typically includes rich subscriber information, e.g., an emergency contact list, medical data, drug history, allergies, etc., that may be of use to emergency dispatch personnel in the event of an emergency.
In accordance with the proposed technology, when an emergency call is made, call data (e.g. caller profile data, caller location, etc.) is ascertained based on calling device information, such as a call back number (CBN). Calling device information is sufficient to determine caller location. However, issues arise when device dependant data is used to retrieve stored caller data for routing with an emergency communications event. For instance, many times, a caller may use a device that is not their own to initiate an emergency communications event. If stored caller data is retrieved based on calling device information, and a caller is using somebody else's device to initiate an emergency communications event, then that communications event is likely routed to emergency dispatch personnel with irrelevant caller data.